Endlessly
by Atomic Number 107
Summary: Phil has been dreaming about her constantly, and it's driving him crazy. But he knows that it can never happen, no matter how many chances or how close he gets to her... Pheely


-1"Endlessly"

By Avalonia

Another day, another chance…

These chances seemed to pass by too quickly for me to even take one.

I might be……no, forget it…

The normal math class. She sat in front of me, trying to solve the word problem that was shown on the overhead. I looked up as she quietly squealed and raised her hand, answering the problem and undoubtedly getting it right. Apparently, those tutoring sessions yesterday afternoon did something after all. Turning around, she flashed her brilliant smile as a silent "thank-you"…

_There's a part of me you'll never know_

_The only thing I'll never show_

Normal science class. With her as my lab partner, it was as difficult as it has ever been. Our shared table, upon which were placed beakers and test tubes of various chemicals, we sat on very high chairs and our legs dangled lazily as we worked. Randomly mixing chemicals, wondering if I would get it right by a miracle, or blow up the entire classroom. It all seemed to happen in slow motion anyway. My disobedient, wandering eyes fell upon hers for a brief second while she was concentrating…and for one moment I couldn't move. It felt like I would just melt to the floor. She got back to work, and so did I, trying to concentrate for once today. Hopefully, she didn't notice when my foot innocently brushed against her leg when turning my chair…

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

Every day drama class, and I thought it would go on endlessly. Our teacher told us to try out some improvisations, and _we_ were picked to do one after watching couple of other people. The category was obviously drama. But the act…

The act was Reunited Lovers…

We looked at each other, a load of uncertainty in our eyes, whistles and whispers could be heard throughout the entire class audience. It did **not** help at all…

The instructor looked at us as we mentally prepared, until he finally gave us the nod to begin:

Keely ran into my arms, hugging me to a pulp, and I willingly hugged her back.

"How could you take off like that!", she spoke furiously, "I didn't even know what was going on!"

Her fury was reduced to well-acted sobs, and she pulled away from the hug slightly.

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep_

"You could have…could have…", she began to cry, tears sliding smoothly down her face, "You could have died…"

Keely locked my gaze with hers. We were so close…

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

"You could have died, and I wouldn't have known about it."

Our closeness was broken when she slowly stepped away from me and turned, her back facing me. I decided to finally speak.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do…and I know you would have tried to stop me if you knew.", I took a step forward, "You would have tried to stop me, wouldn't you?"

Still with her back facing me, she replied with a silent nod.

"Right…", I smiled. I was taking a big chance with this, but the audience seemed to be getting a little bored with our performance.

"_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly…hopelessly I'll give you everything…_", I paused as she turned around, tears still stained on her face. She mouthed the words 'What are you doing?' and looked as confused as ever. Obviously, she's never heard me sing before, but I continued anyway.

"_But I won't give you up, I won't let you down. And I won't leave you falling…If the moment ever comes…_"

It was all too much to bear. All those times in the past, all those chances that could have been taken. They all add up to this moment, this moment on stage, in front of everyone. I had to do it. It was now or never.

She took a step. I stayed in place. _ 'Say it!'_, stupid conscience of mine, _'For heaven's sakes! Just TELL HER!'_

"I love you", I whispered.

"What?", she whispered back, taking a few more steps towards me.

"I said…", I moved a little closer, now we were only a few inches apart, "I said that I love you…Keely…"

I wasn't acting anymore. I haven't been for a while. Through my eyes it was only us in the room, and I didn't care about who watched this.

She smiled. She actually_ smiled! _So does that mean that she knows I'm not acting? I guess there's only one way to find out.

My lips moved closer to hers in a matter of milliseconds until I could feel her warm breath upon them. To my surprise, she didn't resist at all.

I closed the gap between us and a loud gasp could be heard throughout the whole auditorium. We stayed like that, just enjoying the moment…

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!

"Huh? Wha?", Phil shot up from his bed, still half asleep when he heard his customized alarm clock go off.

"Ah….crap.", he mumbled to himself.

It was the first day of school after a long summer, and he hadn't seen Keely in weeks. She went off to visit her father in London, and they've been apart ever since. It's safe to say that it has pretty much driven Phil insane, to the point that he's been having dreams about her for the past week. But there was still one week left until she came back, and it would be even harder to wait that long when he was in school.

When he arrived at H.G. Wells, he tiredly trudged his way up the entrance steps, trying his best not to fall asleep while walking. Phil attempted to acknowledge the greetings from his other friends, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open, resulting in collisions with lockers, walls, and the people who were trying to greet him.

Noticing he finally came across his locker, he blindly put in his combination and opened it. The brightness from his high-tech material when he opened it woke him up right away. Suddenly, his wider vision was blinded once again by two cool hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?", asked the voice with the thick accent.

"It's obviously you, Via. It's easy enough to tell.", he replied gloomily, as the hands were removed from his eyes and a small, warm breath could be felt by his ear.

"Try again…", the voice whispered.

Only one thought came to his mind:

_'That's not Via…'_

A growing smirk appeared on his lips as he turned around to face the girl from his dreams, a matching smile on her face as well.

She hugged him to a pulp._ Just like in the dream…_, he thought, _Maybe it was a sign…should I go for it?_

He didn't even care that Via was watching their every move. It all didn't matter at this point. Living without her for half a dozen weeks, it made him want to take every chance that came his way.

_I won't let you down_

_I won't leave you falling…_

Just like in the previous dream, they were so close. So close that noth-

RRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Peachy…Just peachy.

"..Well, we'd better get to class…", Via quietly said as more people started to flood the halls.

"Yeah…", Keely sighed.

_But the moment never comes…_

And with that, they were gone.

Phil sighed and shut his locker.


End file.
